User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 1
Scientoillogy NOTE: THE WORD IS MISSPELLED ON PURPOSE. DO NOT CORRECT IT. Advertisements pretending that Scientoillogy improves lives have made me flare up. It’s a metaphor. Humans aren’t stars. I’m not about to give all my money to that crazy organization. Why are there regular Scientoillogy advertisements on this site? They are harmful. *'Operation Clambake is a web site that shows what's silly about Scientoillogy.' *'More on Scientoillogy' The Harm it Does The Harm it Does to a Person The results of applying their crackpot psychotherapy (called "auditing") is to weaken the mind. The mind goes from a rational state to an irrational one as the delusional contents of the subconscious mind are brought to the surface and are assumed to be valid. It also makes a person more susceptible to suggestion since it submerges the critical thinking faculties of the mind into a partial subconscious state. It results in a permanent light hypnotic trance and so from thenceforth that person can be more easily controlled. The person will, to a much greater extent, believe and do whatever they are told. And of course this is used to the full in persuading them to hand over further money and dedicating themselves further to the cult. The results of applying their oversimplified and inapplicable rules in life is to lose the ability to think rationally and logically. A person loses the ability to think for themselves and so they lose the ability to challenge incorrect ideas. This makes them easier to control. It also isolates and alienates the person from society so that they withdraw from normal society and into their "Scientoillogy" society. This further increases their susceptibility to the influence of their group. They end up being afraid of society, believing all society to be controlled by a group of drug companies, psychiatrists and financiers all of whom report to more remote masters. In other words they are in a state of mass paranoia. They therefore avoid reading newspapers and the like since they fear it will disturb their safe Scientoillogy world. It is a downward spiral into madness. The above is from What is Scientoillogy? Thanks. Is there any way I can stop Scient0gy advertisments appearing on my user page? Proxima Centauri 10:42, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Ads I'm not too happy about them either, I'm not sure but I think this wiki would have to donate to Wikia to have them removed. Ajuk 12:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC) I'll keep countering them with what I write. By the way can you guess who is Barbara Shack's second incarnation? Proxima Centauri 12:47, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Or how about you mis spelling the word Sceintology on your user pagem that way they ad software wont sniff it. Ajuk 08:52, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::I've left a message here about the ads. Angela (talk) 11:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Proxima Centauri 11:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Angela offered to sort out the problem of Scientol0gy advertisements on Liberapedia. She suggested I contact J Sharp. Here’s what she wrote Here’s what I wrote to J Sharp.Barbara Shack 18:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Wikiindex Hello. I'm BobaCartman. You are a User of Wikiindex and I want with the KUW make a German Version. Did you know, that we allowed to? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ich weiss nicht. User:Angela weisst mehr als ich. Tim Bartel spricht Deutsch. Diese Gruppe kann helfen. Grüss. Ich benutze die zeie 'ss' wie in Süddeutsch gewöhnlich ist. Proxima Centauri 13:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to deal with this. I'll ask. If you want to translate Liberapedia into German please contact Ajuk Proxima Centauri 13:12, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Hallo! Danke für die Hilfe, aber ich glaube nicht das Wikia Staff die entscheidung treffen kann, da Wikiindex (EN) nicht zu Wikia gehört. Ich habe 2 Admins gefragt, die immer noch nicht antworteten. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) England My edit to England was referring to the fact that if you search for "list of countries" on Google you will find that its never included. Conservatives claim it is, when it has not been for 300 or so years. 11:50, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Fancy seeing you here You seem to be on every wiki I'm on. I wonder if you're also on CP (not that I am of course, that would be vandalism and immoral)--Damo2353 17:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well I do have a little sockie on CP but I don't use it much. Have you tried Atheism Wiki? Proxima Centauri 18:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Singing welcomes Please remember to sign when you welcome someone --Ryan 06:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) =Wikia Spotlight= I think it'd be good if we went to Spotlight http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight, and get spotlight'd, I think it'd get a fair few more editors. If you want to put it, put it http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Wikia_Spotlights. i thought you'd like http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking. Bye. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally'']] 10:32, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure one of the protocols for Wikia Spotlight is that the wiki has to use shitty New Monaco as a default wiki skin. Problem is, New Monaco sticks ads in the content area, which fucks up formatting. I really don't think it's worth it. --Ryan 12:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) =Hello :)= So, what's all the fuss about over here? Spica 12:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC)